Lost Girl
by Saphire Kat
Summary: After losing her mother, Namine was forced to live with a man she barely even knew, a controlling man who was apparently her father. Now, she's cut off from the home she once knew and is restricted from hanging out with friends, not to mention not being allowed to realize her love for Roxas. Can Roxas and Namine's friends be able to help her? AU. Rated M for language and later plot
1. Lost In Thought

AN: Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Just wanted to say I've been working on the first few chapters of this story for a while now and I've been dying to post it.

I was inspired to write this after I read Paradise Avenger's fan fictions on Archive of Our Own. I suggest you go check her out, her stories are waaay better than mine and they're very moving too!

Anyway, please enjoy! :)

-End Authors Note-

* * *

The young girl sat on the bottom of stairsteps of the school, drawing in a sketch pad. Her hair was swept onto her shoulder, and her innocent blue eyes stared intently down at the paper her hands worked furiously on. Had she been any paler, you'd think her porcelain skin would have been part of the paper. Her sweater and skirt was roughed by the wind, and her hair waved in little tendrils.

16 year old Namine Gainsborough was always a spacey child, always getting distracted by a good book or her sketchpad when she was really supposed to be paying attention in class. This often got her in trouble, and in order to remedy this each teacher let her out early at the end of class, as long as there wasn't a lecture and Namine's grades were good, all at the request of her parents.

Namine grew out of her spacey-ness around the age of 13, but the teachers still let her get away with it, whether out of pity, or they just thought it was still necessary. Namine cherished this time to draw and think about past events, especially at the end of the school day. It was the last time during the day she could think before going home, to that place she didn't necessarily think of as "home".

The school bells rang inside the building behind her, and Namine let out a long sigh. The end of the day. She made no move to get up, the other students would always filter around her, leaving her unnoticed. All the other students except for one.

A boy with a large black bag slung over his shoulder pushed out of the school doors, shouldering his way past people, his wild golden hair springing up and down as he bounced down the steps. He slipped down to the bottom stair and stood beside Namine looking down at her, his mouth drawn in a wide smile and his honest blue eyes, similar to Namine's, gazing down at her. Namine looked up at him as he bent down to her level, hands resting on his knees.

"Hey Nami!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi Roxas," She said with a smile.

Roxas straightened up and stretched out a hand to Namine. She gingerly took it and Roxas helped her up before gently pulling her in for a hug. Roxas and Namine were close, and anyone would have thought they were a couple if they took the time to notice. It was more complicated than that though. Roxas loved her and would do anything for her, and Namine very well knew that, but Namine really didn't express love back. Namine was unsure of herself, unsure if she could be able to love Roxas back. Roxas understood, and though it hurt at first, Roxas continued to love her and wouldn't press too far to keep her comfortable.

However, that's all Roxas knew. The real truth was that Namine was silently being kept prisoner by her father. Namine's father was a greedy bastard and had shown up to poke his nose around after her mother's death. He had pulled her from the home and step-father she had come to love. She wound up in a new life she didn't want.

"Namine, you can let go of me now..." Roxas said.

Namine looked up into his face. She really did love him, but she didn't think she could tell him the real reason why she couldn't be with him. She slowly let go of him and backed away.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked, his face quickly turning to concern.

Namine's face looked blank and almost sorrowful. She blinked a few times and that face was gone.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Namine said, biting her lip.

Roxas gave her a scrutinizing look.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" He said more as a statement rather than a question.

Namine bit her lip even harder and held back tears.

It had happened a little over two years ago. Namine's mother, Aerith, had been slain viciously by Heartless. It was a regular day, Namine was upstairs drawing at her desk when she heard the shatter of glass and her mother's sickening scream. Namine had rushed to see what was going on, but her mother was already gone, her heart devoured and her body somewhat mangled by the onslaught of the Heartless. Sure, there had only been a few, but even a few are dangerous for an unsuspecting person. If it wasn't for Zack Fair, Namine's step father, Namine would have been killed as well. Zack had managed to fend the Heartless off, and sustained minor injuries.

Shortly after, Roxas, his brother Sora, their friend Riku, and a few others from their home were called on by Disney Castle to combat the darkness with the King, Mickey. This pretty much left Namine alone on the islands, with her only comforts being her step father and her friends.

Then, to make matters worse, a few weeks after all of that had gone down, Namine's real father suddenly had shown up. He started demanding money from the life insurance and custody over Namine since he was her "last remaining parent." After a long court case, Namine's biological father was awarded custody over Namine, and Namine found herself being carted away to the home of a complete stranger in her eyes. The last time she had saw this man was when she was three. It had been ten years since their last meeting at that time.

"Namine, Hurry up!" A man called from a nearby car. A blond man with icy blue eyes stared at Namine . Her father.

"I'll see you later." Roxas said with a sad smile.

Namine nodded and gathered up her stuff. She walked to the car and looked back to see Roxas talking...er tussling with Sora.

Namine opened the back of the car and threw her stuff down on the seat before climbing in. They drove off, the blond man saying nothing.

Her father's name was Erexander Willowgrove. It was a weird, outlandish name but he had apparently lived there on the islands all his life. He had light hair much like Namine's but his eyes were a bright, icy blue several shades lighter than Namine's own. He was a skinny man, with a short, hooked nose. He wore a plain white t-shirt and some torn up jeans. He looked more teen than man.

Namine gazed out the window as the scenery ran past.


	2. Disfunctional

Aerith and Erexander had been together for five years by the time Aerith had given birth to Namine. Things went well for a few years, but then Erexander had lost his job. Then him and Aerith started arguing before Aerith just packed her stuff, collected Namine, and left. By the time Namine was three, her and Aerith were living with Zack Fair, and that's where they stayed for about ten years.

Then Aerith was murdered by heartless and Namine's world was torn apart. First the sorrowful funeral, then her friends had to leave, and finally her real father showing up. Erexander Willowgrove came across as greedy and hot-headed during that time, demanding money and custody over Namine. These egotistical traits and his thought of entitlement was amplified with his teenage like demeanor. Yeah, he was obviously in his mid thirties and was the father of a fifteen year old girl, but Erexander never seemed to grow up. He acted immature, he looked immature, and he dressed like he was an 18-year-old skate punk-emo.

Then, Erexander got what he wanted and took Namine for his own. He had completely cut Namine off from her stepfather and some of her friends. Erexander was still greedy, as if he wanted Namine all for himself. It creeped her out, like it probably would anyone, not to mention Erexander wasn't the most welcoming person...

Namine must have been spacing out majorly because she was snapped back to reality by harsh yelling.

"Namine will you get your head out of the damn clouds and get the hell out of my car?!" Erexander said, glaring at Namine with his icy blue eyes.

"Uh... Y-yeah," Namine said quietly. She gathered up her stuff and stepped out of the car, looking up at the tan brick building before her.

They lived in an apartment in this building. They lived in apartment 3C, in one of the many identical 3-and-a-bathroom apartments. The appartment was only big enough for 3 people tops, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen-living room duplex. Namine walked in and Erexander behind her. They took the elevator to the third floor and walked down the hall and into their apartment. The apartment was all dreary greys and browns. There were cracks in the paint, like no one had repainted the place in decades. Namine asked why he never repainted the place and all she got was "it costs too much". Namine sighed. This was her home now, even though it didn't feel like it. Namine took her stuff to her room and emptied her bag onto her desk. Books slid out and pencils rolled down onto the desk and then onto the floor. Namine sighed and picked up the pencils and tossed them onto the desk. She turned around and pulled off her clothes to change into some more comfortable clothes, plain light blue pajamas. Namine then went to her bed and flopped down.

Namine looked around her room. It was open and seemed empty, the walls bare and furniture crowded into one side of the room. She had a bed, a nightstand, a desk, two lamps, a little office chair, and a closet in the corner. That was it. That was all her father got her, anything else and she'd have to find a way to get it herself. A lot of her stuff was still at her stepfather's house, if he'd kept it. She had a few stuffed animals, a teddy from Demyx, a kitty from Zach, and a baby dragon from Roxas, but she had to keep them tucked away in her closet. Erexander would always make a huge deal if he saw them. "You're too old to be playing with such childish toys," He'd say. All of Namine's old sketchbooks were also tucked away, Erexander didn't appreciate her art. She had come home to few of her sketchbooks burned by him. "Art is a useless skill," He'd say.

Namine heard the crash of breaking glass and Erexander shouting obscenities. She got up and sighed. She slunk over to go do her homework. If she didn't at least start on it before dinner, he'd yell at her. Again. Namine slid some stuff to the side, some pencils tumbling off the desk. Namine scribbled a few things down before she heard some more obscenities coming from in the kitchen. Her father never really was good at keeping his cool or making dinner. Namine sighed again and tried to drown the yelling out as she made a poor attempt to work on her math homework. It was short lived, for more yelling filled the apartment.

"Namine! Get out here!" Erexander yelled.

Namine sighed and heaved herself off of her chair. She stacked her work up neatly and picked the pencils from the floor. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. There was glass still broken on the floor, but it appeared that Erexander had at least tried to clean up some of it in vain. Namine also noticed some blood smeared on the countertop and nausea tugged at her stomach. Hopefully he didn't bleed on the food. She eyed the table where some sloppily made burgers sat on paper plates. Silently, she slid into the chair where she usually sat and waited patiently for her father to come and join her. If she ate without him, more yelling would ensue.

Finally Erexander sat in his chair, grabbed his burger and took a massive, greedy bit out of it. Namine assumed it was now safe for her to eat, and gently grabbed her food, taking a far less greedy nibble from it.

"So," Erexander began, voice dripping with an intimidating emotion. "I saw you with that blond boy today."

Namine's breath fluttered like a bird in her throat. "How many times do I have to say he's just my friend?" she said in a small voice.

"I told you not to hang out with boys," Her father said in a low, stern voice.

"But he's just my friend! I only talk to him in school, it's not like we-"

"I've told you countless that you're not allowed to hang out with boys, or even really talk to them!" Her father said forcefully, cutting her off. "They're just angsty little creatures that want a nice fuck!"

Namine sat in silence for a moment. She hadn't even had the chance to explain herself. Anger welled in her throat.

"Like you?!" Namine barked courageously before she could think to keep the thought from escaping her lips.

Erexander seemed shocked and dumbfounded for a moment, then his expression turned serious and angry.

"Go to your room," He growled. "I don't want to see you or hear a peep from you for the rest of the night."

Namine pursed her lips and gathered up the sloppy burger before quietly wisping to her room like a ghost. She quietly opened the door, closed it quietly, and with a small click locked it. She leaned her back against the wall and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She slid down the door and brought her knees to her chest, her dinner still held in her hands. She stared at the burger, suddenly having no appetite despite having little of one to begin with. She got up slowly and set the burger on her desk and went to her closet.

She pulled the door open and shuffled through the clothes within. Finally making it to the back of the closet, she closed her delicate fingers around the neck of the stuffed dragon at the back of the closet. She pulled it out. It was fairly large, two feet long from nose to tail. It was a beautiful azure blue, with a violet mane and white angel wings. THe little dragon had a beautiful Lupine face and captivating Sapphire eyes, much like those of Roxas. Namine ran her hand down the dragon's velvet body, and touched it's soft paws.

Namine hugged the fake creature to her chest. Tomorrow, she resolved, she would tell him.


	3. Morning

Namine's room was dark and quiet that night. She didn't even turn the lamp on to draw. No, she just stayed in bed, curled around the little dragon Roxas had given to her a few years ago. Her room was her only solace where she could escape from her father's disapproval. Namine felt tears run down her cheeks, but she didn't sob. She only buried her face in the little dragon's mane.

"Roxas..."

Namine's morning was rough. She woke up to pounding on her door. Groggily, Namine tucked her dragon into a hiding spot, and opened the door.

"Jesus Namine, clean your damn ears out. I told you three times to unlock the damn door." Erexader said

"Goodmorning to you too," Namine thought to herself.

"Get ready for school. I made some eggs," her father said before turning his back and stalking into the kitchen.

Namine sighed heavily before turning to her closet and pulling out some fresh clothes for the day. A blue t-shirt and some jeans, as well as a black hoodie with hearts embroidered on the pockets. She shrugged into her clothes before packing her bag. As she packed up her notebooks and pencils, she ganced at the dinner from the night before. She sighed as she wrapped it in some paper and tucked it into a pocket of her bag. She couldn't just throw it away at the apartment or, of course, her father would scold her for it. So, she resolved, she would feed it to a stray animal or just throw it away in a dumpster at school. She then walked out into the main room of the apartment.

Breakfast set on the table. Some buttered toast with some eggs. Surprisingly, the eggs were served sunny-side up and not burned. Namine actually wanted to eat breakfast. She sat at the table, waiting for her permission to eat.

"Namine," Erexander said when he came into the room. "Hurry up and eat, you need to get to school soon."

Namine dug into her food. She ate quickly, but not too fast as to not make herself sick. For once, Erexander wasn't being a total dick. It was to be short lived, however. Namine knew he wouldn't be nice for long.

Once Namine had eaten her breakfast, she threw the plate away and gathered up her school bag.

"Dad, I'm ready to go," Namine said.

Erexander was watching TV when he turned his head to look at her. He sighed as he got up and snagged his car keys.

"I can't wait until you can drive for yourself," He sighed as he led her out of the apartment.

"I need someone to teach me," Namine said quietly.

Her father just snorted.

When Namine got to school, there was still 10 minutes of free time before class actually started. She got out of her father's car and breathed in the crisp morning air.

"Remember, stay away from those boys," Erexander warned before he drove off.

If Namine wasn't such a mild-natured girl, she would have flipped off the car as he drove away.

Namine wandered around the front steps of the school for a few moments when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Nami, come over!" a beautiful red head called. "I need someone to talk to!"

Namine happily bounded over. Her cousin, Kairi, was a lovely red-headed girl with blue-ish violet eyes. Nearly every guy in the school should have a crush on her, but all of them kept it a well-hid secret. Well all except for two.

"Hey, are Sora and Riku giving you problems again?" Namine said when she approached her cousin.

"Well, not Sora really, but Riku is such a pain." Kairi laughed.

"Well, not Sora really," Namine mocked in good fun. "You totally have the hots for him."

"Yeah, and both boys know it. Riku is so jealous," A third girl said.

Olette, another beautiful girl approached. Her brunette hair was untamed, as always, and she had mischief in her glaring green eyes.

"Oh no here comes Olette," Kairi laughed.

Namine smiled.

"Why don't you just ask Sora out, instead of letting him and Riku be royal pains," Olette asked.

"Yeah, if you like Sora and Sora likes you, wouldn't it make sense for you two to be a couple?" Namine asked.

"Hey, don't gang up on me now!" Kairi laughed. "Yes, it would make sense, but I want to play hard to get." Kairi said with a mischievous grin.

"More like you just like the attention!" Olette stabbed back.

"Fine. You caught me." Kairi said.

Namine giggled at Kairi and Olette's little exchange.

"Hey, what about you Namine? Do you like anyone?" Olette asked.

Namine bit her lip nervously.

"You know, Sora told me his brother had a crush on you," Kairi piped in.

"Which brother? Sora has like, three of them," Olette said.

"Which one do you think, numbskull? It's obviously not Vanitas. Who else in that family is gentle and sweet like Sora?" Kairi scoffed.

"Ohhh," Olette said in realization. "Roxas has a crush on you, Namine?" She asked.

"Well yes, but..." Namine trailed off.

"What? You don't like him back?" Kairi asked.

"No, it's not that, its-"

"What, is it the fact he has a brother that almost looks identical?" Olette asked.

"No!" Namine barked. "It's my crazy father... He won't let me have a boyfriend."

"Oh... So what are you going to do about it?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno..." Namine said. "Maybe I'll-"

"Boy alert!" Olette interrupted.

They all looked in the direction of the road to see four boys filtering out of a mini-van. It was Roxas's family. First came the oldest boy, Vanitas who was a senior, then Ventus, a junior, then Roxas and Sora, the fraternal sophomores.

"Good-bye boys! Have a nice day at school!" A blue haired woman called from the front seat.

"Bye mom!" Sora called to her.

"Love you!" Roxas said.

Vanitas and Ventus were already racing each other up to the steps of the school.

"Aw, they're so sweet," Kairi swooned.

"We all know you just want Sora to be your future baby-daddy," Olette said jokingly.

"Ew. Olette, shut up!" Kairi snorted with a swat at Olette's head.

Namine giggled once again.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora called up to her.

"Oh, shit I hope he didn't just hear that!" Kairi squeaked under her breath.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called back with a wave. "I'll talk to you in class, I have to yell at Olette right now!"

"Hey, don't be mean!" Sora laughed as he walked up the steps to the school.

Namine looked at Roxas. He smiled at her and waved. She offered a small wave back before he bounded up the school steps.

"You know, you two would be really cute together," Olette said.

Namine just smiled sadly.


End file.
